


Death House

by CurfBoi451



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurfBoi451/pseuds/CurfBoi451
Summary: A group of teenagers receive a mysterious invitation from a guy they never heard of to a party in a mansion. Ignoring all common sense, they go to it.A thing I had to make for class. Figured I'd share it here





	Death House

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had to make this for school, so it has a certain layout. Notice how, for the first 26 sentences, they start with the letters of the alphabet in order? (Except for X) Yeah.  
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this!

“An invitation from those people? For us?” Lucas asked me, grinning, probably thinking of something mischievous.  
“But why would they invite us?” Olivia questioned, a bit skeptical of what I brought up. “Cliffside Drive is a place for rich people, not us.”  
“Dunno, but it sounds like fun,” I responded, still buzzing with energy on the edge of my seat. “Exciting, even.”  
“Fun? Please,” Andrew snorted, just really not buying anything I said. “God knows this is too good to be true.”  
“Hey, there’s no harm in coming,” I pointed out, still insisting on responding to this invitation.  
I’d felt a lot of joy in receiving that letter inviting us, my friends and I, to a party on Cliffside Drive. Just that, we had no idea who the person sent it was.  
“‘Kay, so who’s our host, then?” Andrew asked, shifting in his seat.  
“’Logan Reshnall’,” I responded, reading off the invitation, not stopping to question why this strange man was inviting us to a mansion on Cliffside Drive.  
“Man, you must really want to go, considering that the fact that we have no idea who this guy is would have stopped any sane person,” Olivia snapped, pointing out what I was avoiding.  
“No way am I going,” Lucas followed up on that.  
“Oh, but it’d be rude to not go when the address and names clearly state that the invitation was for us,” I pointed out, oblivious to how obviously sketchy the whole thing was.  
“Perfect reasoning, James,” Andrew sarcastically said, rolling his eyes.  
“’Queen sized beds to nap in, so luxurious you’ll never want to get up from it’,” I read from the note. “’Rugs so fluffy you’ll feel like you’re walking on a cloud, food and drink so good you could die for it’…”  
“Stop it, we get the point,” Lucas held up a hand, annoyed.  
“Tell me why you wouldn’t go, because this sounds awesome!” I exclaimed.  
“Ugh… if you really want us to go that badly, I’ll go with you,” Andrew put his face in his hand, caving in.  
“Visit that place and tell me if it’s real or not,” Olivia instructed us. “We still know it’s suspicious, right, Lucas?”  
“Except, this really sounds intriguing,” Lucas pointed out. “Yo, James, you know if anyone else got an invitation?”  
“Zachary Gruffson” I blurted out with a joking tone in my voice. He was the most popular guy in school.  
“Alright, so that’s a no,” Lucas said glumly.  
“Okay, so you guys can stay here, but I’m going,” I stated firmly.  
“I’ll go with him,” Andrew sighed.  
“If you guys are that confident, I’ll come too,” Lucas gave in.  
Olivia sighed. “Screw it, I’m coming with you guys.”  
“So, we’re all going?” I confirmed. “Nice.”  
“I have a feeling I’ll regret this,” Olivia warned.

* * *

 

The time had come, and we wandered down Cliffside Drive, counting the numbers on the doors.  
“Which one are we looking for again?” Andrew asked.  
I pulled out the piece of paper. “3077,” I read out loud.  
“So that’s it, right up there,” Olivia pointed. I looked up at where she was pointing, and was very impressed. That had the largest house on the street. It went up 5 floors, and the light it gave off was impressive.  
“Wow,” I breathed in awe.  
“That looks awesome,” Lucas exclaimed.  
“Glad you came?” I joked, nudging Olivia a bit.  
“Alright, you can shut up now,” Olivia said, annoyed.  
I looked up at it again. On one of the balconies, I could see a silhouette of a man against the light. I blinked, and it was gone.  
“Did you guys see that?” I asked.  
“Huh?” Andrew seemed confused. “What are you talking about?”  
“Nothing,” I hurriedly said. Funny, I was the one who wanted to come the most, but now even I was having second thoughts. And I wasn’t the only one.  
“This feels too good to be true,” Lucas nervously said.  
“You’re not seriously going to wuss out now, are you?” Andrew harshly asked him.  
“No,” Lucas defensively shot back. “I’m just saying this is all a bit suspicious.”  
“Aww, are you a little scared?” Andrew teased him in a baby voice.  
“For the love of God,” Lucas murmured, annoyed. “Forget I said anything.”  
We reached the front door, and I rung the doorbell. After a few seconds, a guy came to the door.  
“Oh,” He said. “More of you.”  
The words confused me. Was this the host?  
“Uh, what?” I asked, confused.  
“Nothing, just… come in,” He responded, sounding a bit flustered. He moved aside and gestured for us to come in. I did so hesitantly.  
“Are you Logan Reshnall?” I asked.  
“Oh, no,” He sort of laughed. “He’s a bit tardy. I’m Thomas.” He reached his hand out, and I shook it.  
“My name’s James, and this is Andrew, Olivia, and Lucas,” I introduced.  
“Pleasure to meet you guys,” Thomas said.  
Suddenly, there was a loud slam behind us. We all turned around to see the front door closed. Lucas tried opening it.  
“It’s locked,” Lucas told us, a hint of worry in his voice. I had a sickening feeling in my gut.  
There were footsteps, and then another guy at out side. His hair was interesting – he had dyed it light blue.  
“What happened? I heard something over here,” He asked, sounding panicked. Then he laid eyes on us. His facial expression changed from sort of worried to unamused. “Oh. Newcomers.”  
“No, it’s the door,” Thomas informed him. “It just… locked. On its own.”  
Now this guy just looked really confused. “Doors don’t just lock on their own…” He started to say, his voice trailing off. A bit of a silence followed.  
All of a sudden, the lights flickered off. Before I knew what was happening, a gunshot rang out, complete with a yelp of pain.  
“What’s happening!?” Lucas yelled out, confused and very worried.  
“Get down!!” I shouted, proceeding to dive to the floor. A few soft thumps told me everyone else followed suit.  
After a few more seconds, the lights came back on. I was the first to look up, and saw Thomas with a bullet wedged into his head.  
“Oh my God,” I quietly breathed, putting hands to my mouth in shock. I couldn’t continue to look at this, but at the same time I couldn’t look away.  
Everyone else got up and saw the same sight I did. We were that close to getting murdered.  
“There’s a murderer here,” The blue-haired guy pointed out what we were all thinking. “We need to get away.”  
I wasn’t about to argue with that. We ran away from there, getting to the heart of the building. We had introductions on the way, too. This guy’s name was Daniel.  
Soon enough, we got to the main point of the mansion, finding 5 other people upon entry. There was 3 women and 2 men there. They all looked surprised at our entrance.  
“Guys, this is James, Andrew, Olivia and Lucas,” Daniel introduced us. “And you guys, this is Sophia, Cameron, Samuel, Megan and Emily.”  
“Oh, there’s still more people?” Cameron asked.  
“I suppose so,” Sophia commented.  
“Well, I don’t think any more people are coming,” Daniel brought up. “And I’m also pretty sure this isn’t a party.”  
“Somebody fired a gun back there,” I told them. “They killed Thomas.”  
Looks of shock spread throughout their faces. “Holy crap, seriously!?” Samuel exclaimed. “We gotta get out of here!”  
“The door locked,” Andrew pointed out. “I don’t think we can.”  
“Well. I’m finding a way out of here,” Megan stated. “I don’t want to get murdered.” With that she quickly ran out.  
I was about to follow her when there was yet another loud bang. Another gunshot. We all ran the same way Megan did, and found her with a hole in her chest, dead. Cue the shocked, scared screams. Everyone started panicking.  
“Oh my God!!” Daniel shouted.  
“I think I’m gonna be sick,” Sophia murmured, looking a bit pale.  
“We’re all going to die!” Cameron worried. “We’re going to get picked off one by one by this serial killer!”  
“Everyone shut up!” Lucas yelled into the chaos. “I think I’ve found something important!”  
Everyone stopped to see what Lucas was going on about. I too was curious. Lucas reached down and carefully picked up a piece of thin string on the ground, which was lying under Megan’s body. The string led into a hole in a painting on the wall that was precisely put so that it blended in with the painting. None of us would have noticed it on our own. Lucas took the painting off the wall to reveal a handgun, the string tied to the trigger.  
“It was a trap,” Lucas said. “Victim passes by the string, and the string pulls the trigger.”  
“You seem to know a bit about that,” Emily stated, sounding suspicious.  
“It’s not hard to understand,” Lucas told her. “It’s a ripcord.”  
“Are you sure you didn’t set that up?” Emily pressed, questioning Lucas with force. She would make a great cop. She was pretty intimidating.  
“I literally just got here,” Lucas shot back, half annoyed and half worried. I wouldn’t blame him.  
“Who’s to say you weren’t the one who invited all of us here?” Emily practically yelled at him. “You probably set up all the traps! The one that killed Thomas and the one that killed Megan!”  
“For the love of God, shut up!” I shouted out. “If we’re just going to throw wild accusations around like crazy people, we’re not going to go anywhere!”  
“He’s right,” Sophia took my side. “We need to look at this logically, not dive in head first.”  
“So then, who did it?” Emily asked, sounding like she was starting to panic. “It’s gotta be someone here. I feel really uncomfortable being surrounded by possible murderers!”  
“It isn’t necessarily someone here,” Cameron pointed out. “There could be someone else we don’t know about.” Then his face changed expressions. “Why did you automatically think the murderer is among us?” He looked confused now, maybe even a bit worried.  
Cameron had made a fair point. There was absolutely no evidence saying that the murderer was one of us nine people here. What was with Emily’s jumping to conclusions? She was always assuming things, not looking at the bigger picture but instead focusing on what was right in front of her. In this case, the only thing she saw was the eight people around her.  
“Oh yeah, I suppose you’re right,” Emily seemed a bit flustered. “Either way, I still don’t feel right in here.”  
“None of us do,” Daniel stated the obvious, sounding annoyed. There was an eerie aura throughout the place.  
“One thing for sure, we need to be careful,” Andrew said what we were all thinking. “Make sure to observe all the paintings closely before crossing past them.”  
“Or really, just the walls in general,” Olivia added. Everyone agreed to that.  
After that, everyone just sort of wandered off in their own direction, all trying to find a way out. I stayed back to examine the scene. Not the dead body of Megan laying on the floor – I always found that kind of stuff gross – but instead the trap. More specifically, the gun.  
I grabbed it from the hole in the wall and examined it. I didn’t know much about guns, but this was a handgun, maybe a revolver, what with it holding 6 bullets. One of the spaces was empty, but there were still 5 bullets in there, ready to fire.  
I pocketed the gun. Having a firearm with which I could fight back with made me feel safer. Granted, I had no training with guns – I was only 16, after all. But still, it couldn’t be that hard, right?  
I then went to examine the hole in the wall where the gun was placed, but before I could do that, another gunshot rang out along with a quick scream. The silence following was deafening.  
My insides churned. Yet another casualty of the traps.  
I quickly rushed over to where I heard the scream, meeting up with Samuel and Olivia on the way. When we got there, the sight was even worse than I expected it to be.  
It was Cameron who had died this time. However, instead of a set-off trap, a man in black clothing stood over him, holding a smoking gun that pointed at the limp, lifeless body that lay in front of him. He turned around to look at us, revealing purple eyes hidden under a ski mask. Then, that gun was pointed at us.  
“Don’t move a muscle,” He said. His voice was deep and scratchy. We all froze in place, fearing for our lives.  
I felt the weight of the gun in my pocket. For a second I considered pulling it out and shooting him. I might be able to end this. But I feared I wouldn’t work it right, and only make things worse for everyone. How were we supposed to do this?  
Just then, the man got tackled to the ground by Andrew, who had snuck up behind him with Sophia and Lucas. He hit the ground hard, and with that his firearm slipped out of his grasp. I was quick to pick it up, keeping him from killing the rest of us.  
“Give it to me,” Daniel instructed me what to do, maybe a little loudly. “I know how to work a gun.”  
Agreeing, I handed the gun to him. Then I decided to give him the one I obtained.  
“I found it in one of the traps,” I told him. “I was holding onto it for self defence.”  
Daniel took the one gun, but refused to take the other. “You hold onto that,” He insisted. Then he pointed the gun at the murderer.  
“Please, don’t fire,” The man begged. But now his voice was different. This voice was female. “I know I’ve done some bad things. Just turn me in to the police, and I’ll go quietly. Just please,” They flinched a bit. “Don’t kill me.”  
“Wait a minute,” Olivia sounded shocked. “Is that Emily?”  
Daniel took off the ski mask. It was indeed Emily.  
“Alright, alright, yes it was me!” Emily desperately yelled out. “I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t have done this. I don’t even know why I did this, I – “  
“Oh, please, just stop” Sophia remarked. “I cannot stand another second of your whining.”  
“Well, she doesn’t deserve to be freed,” Lucas commented. “But she doesn’t deserve to die, either. Let’s just let the cops deal with her.”  
Emily’s eyes started to water. “Th-thank you,” She stammered.  
“Just stop talking, okay?” I told her, really quite annoyed. “Oh, and show us the way out.”  
Emily nodded, agreeing, and got up to find our way out of that forsaken building.

* * *

 

“27-year-old Emily Nullton has plead guilty for two second-degree murders and a first-degree murder. Her trial is scheduled for tomorrow.”  
I turned off the TV. That was the last thing I wanted to hear of.  
There was still a lot going on. After all that, Emily still needed to go to trial, and the rest of us had to resume our lives as if we hadn’t been locked inside a mansion with a murderer. As if we hadn’t witnessed three people lose their lives, taken away by that monster.  
As if nothing had happened.  
Resuming school was hard. I had faked sick for the first day I was supposed to go, but I couldn’t hide from it forever. Being in there again, after what had happened, felt uncomfortable and... well, sort of scary. Like something would jump out and start killing people. I was always on edge.  
It’s only been a week, but I’m not sure if I’ll ever get over it.  
My mind swimming in my thoughts, I reached over and pulled out the bottom drawer of my dresser. Moving some socks aside, I reached in and pulled out my only physical memory of that place. It somehow made me feel safer, keeping it there, even though it was dangerous.  
In my hand was that gun.


End file.
